


温彻斯特的小精灵

by shamei1010



Series: HPAU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	温彻斯特的小精灵

所有人都知道温彻斯特城堡是个有名的鬼宅。去过的人（可能只是吹牛）曾信誓旦旦地说，他们在走廊里看见白色的幽灵一闪而过。庭院里的带翼野猪雕像居然会扇动翅膀。每一层的楼梯都变来变去，使人不知道下一秒会身在何处。  
更不用提那些关于城堡的恐怖故事。什么二十名女巫在庭院中被绞死、两个逃学的孩子（很可能是孩子父母为了吓唬人编造的故事）被城堡主人生吞活剥、骨头砌在墙壁中。  
即使有些不死心的孩子准备踏入那片区域，他们会猛地想起游戏尚未通关、暑期作业没做、第二天还要拜访祖母等等的琐事。  
当然会有勇者无视“恶龙出没”的木牌闯进城堡内。但他看到的也只会是墙壁布满蛛网、灰尘、天花板爬满了蝙蝠的一栋危房。如果他壮着胆子继续往里走，颤动的地板和尖叫的画像也会证明恐怖故事的真实性。

迄今为止，还没有一个麻瓜能在一连串的惊吓中坚持一分钟，他们往往拔腿就跑，发毒誓再也不踏进城堡一步。  
城堡在巫师的眼中就换了另一个样子。金碧辉煌的大厅、布置考究的卧室、闪闪发亮的木质地板，一切装潢都完美无瑕。不过恐怖故事也不是完全杜撰，尖叫的画像的的确确存在着。  
并非所有的画像都脾气暴躁。只有一副，它被挂在四楼走廊的最里面，因为发出足以媲美恶婆鸟求偶期尖利、刺耳的叫声，没有画像愿意和它挨着。大多数的画像上了年纪，只想安安静静的度过晚年，不想挑起事端。  
画像上的女子，叫Krista Xavier。她脸颊瘦削，皮肤白皙，配上一头雪白蓬松的卷发活像一头产绒量极高的罗姆尼绵羊。她没什么皱纹，不到五十岁的样子，其实她去世的时候已经一百二十七岁了。她生前曾是梅林二级勋章获得者、国际魔药协会荣誉会员、当代巫师名录第二百四十七位、年轻时曾入选《巫师周刊》最迷人女巫。不过，她的性格一点也不迷人，只要愿意她可以轻松干掉一个挪威脊背龙种群。唯有她明媚的蓝眼睛，依稀能看出年轻时的影子。但因为目光太过锐利，这点可爱之处也令人生厌了。

一个普通得不能再普通的星期一，画像的吼声又一次在城堡内响起。  
“四点钟起床。六点钟准备早餐。七点前把熨烫好的《预言家日报》和红茶一并送进Charles房内。待他上班后，换洗床单和打扫房间。所有的衣服要手洗，不能用魔法。九点钟去棚屋喂猫头鹰。十点清理庭院里的地精，每隔两个钟头补一次闭耳塞听和麻瓜驱逐。接下来准备下午茶——不准质疑我。是的，Charles通常不会回来喝下午茶。也很少回来吃晚饭，下午两点仍要采购晚饭的材料。Charles下班回来会待在书房看书和批改作业。城堡的炉火必须提前生好。十一点清理浴室，每块大理石都要擦得像雪一样洁白……”  
画像盯住眼前的小精灵，几乎要在它身上戳出个洞，“记住了吗？如果再让我重复一遍，我会把你的耳朵吊到天花板上，放光你每一滴血。”  
小精灵Hall睁大眼睛点了点头，它清楚地知道她不过嘴上逞能，一件威胁的事也做不到。但是它仍摆出可怜兮兮的样子。“记住了。我，我什么时候可以休息？”  
“休息！你怎么能说出这么肮脏的字眼！你来温彻斯特整整一个月，还是忘不掉呕吐组织的鬼话！哼！那些泥巴种带坏了所有小精灵。听着，他们的话一个字也不能信！小精灵的天职就是为主人服务，直到死。每一分每一秒都不能休息！好了，滚去干活！”  
“是，Xavier夫人。”

其实，比起Hall以前的工作，现在的家务活实在太轻松了。它每天有大把的闲暇时间可供支配，在Xavier夫人看不见的地方，挑一个喜欢的房间。它最喜欢主人的书房。除了这里有几百万本书可供它阅读外。（当然这是Charles允许过的。）书房内还有很多有趣的东西。比如现在它拿在手里的变形墨水，是Charles还在霍格沃茨读书时发明的。一滴墨水就能把巫师变成书本、羊皮纸、羽毛笔之类的文具五分钟，期间无法变回原样。  
听说主人在校期间用它做了不少恶作剧。  
就在这时，墙壁上的挂钟敲了两下，伴随着齿轮转动的咔哒声，钟上的小门打开，一只布谷鸟跳出来抖了抖翅膀，它没有发出鸟儿应有的鸣叫声。而是用一个低沉、优雅的男中音说道：“咳咳，Charles回来了。”  
Hall吓了一跳，这个时间主人从不会回家喝下午茶的。它在书房里急得团团转，不知道是该去迎接主人还是先去厨房准备茶点。为难得把头上为数不多的几根头毛都揪掉了。  
最后它还是带着忐忑的心情幻影移形到起居室。  
起居室里除了主人还有个陌生男人。主人扶着他，他们身上都湿淋淋的，似乎一齐跌进了海里。  
陌生男人身材高大、体格消瘦，头发和胡子都很长，因为沾了水的缘故，像乱糟糟的海藻紧贴在脸上，只露出一双灰绿色的眼睛。  
他穿的黑色长袍破破烂烂的。脸色苍白，嘴唇没有一丝血色，皮肤像被摄魂怪吸走了全部热量，结了一层霜。黑袍男人的右手死死按住肩膀，表情很痛苦。  
Charles掏出魔杖给壁炉生了火，对Hall说道：“弄杯热茶兑点威士忌。再拿条毛毯，快一点。”他说话的时候眼睛始终没离开黑袍男人身上。  
“我不需要。”黑袍男人语气激动，挣扎起来，不少血顺着手臂滴在了地毯上。  
“天哪，你被击中了。”主人按住黑袍男人没受伤的手臂，“别动，我有白鲜。”  
“我说过了，我不需要。”男人挣脱主人的手，“让我离开！”  
“我不能放你走，外面不安全。”主人喊道，“我把你救出来不是让傲罗把你再送回阿兹卡班的。”  
“没人能帮我！我再说一次，让我离开！”黑袍男人抽出魔杖指着Charles，“别想阻止我！”  
嗖的一声一个墨水瓶划过Charles的视线，瞬间砸中黑袍男人，里面的液体洒了男人一身。  
接着让Hall惊奇的一幕发生了，那男人的身体快速的萎缩起来，越缩越小，最后变成一本蓝色封皮的书落在地毯上，一切发生得太过突然他连惊呼都没发出一声。  
“也没人敢用魔杖指着主人。”Hall小声说道，语气有掩盖不住的得意。  
下一秒钟，门铃声大作。  
没等Charles开口，外面的人用大声咒喊道：“里面的人立刻开门！否则我会在你的墙上开个洞！”  
“糟了。”Charles低呼，“他来得太快了。”  
Charles镇定了一会，又花了一秒烤干长袍和清理地毯，然后打开了门。  
门外的人立刻冲进来。他是一个四十岁左右的中年男人，黑色头发，人很瘦削，穿着黑色的长袍戴着圆礼帽，礼帽下露出一双阴郁的黑眼睛。  
一进门他不客气地四下搜寻着，当他的目光扫过Hall，眼神中带着明显的厌恶，这种眼神Hall常在Xavier夫人的脸上看到。  
“我不知道有什么重要的事情值得魔法部长亲自跑一趟。”Charles问道。  
“没什么重要的事。实际上微不足道。”魔法部长语气冰冷又傲慢，他摘下帽子，“一个阿兹卡班的犯人越狱了，他受了伤跑不远。我想了解你有没有在附近见过他。”  
他的话中带着一股权威的味道，不容他人质疑。不知道为什么Hall觉得这个魔法部长有点装模作样的。  
魔法部长掏出一张头号通缉令，通缉令上正是穿着黑袍浑身湿淋淋的男人。  
通缉令上，黑袍男人拿着带有名字的卡片一脸冷漠，卡片上面写着Erik Lehnsherr。  
Charles仔细端详着通缉令，摇了摇头，“没有。”他把通缉令还给魔法部长，“他犯了什么罪？”  
“那太多了，他屠杀了他的家人，一共二十六口——其中还有他不到两岁的外甥。另外，他越狱时击昏了一名傲罗。如果你发现了他的踪迹，一定要及时向我汇报，他非常危险，也非常凶残，连无辜的人都不放过。只有我有能力把他捉拿归案。”  
“我会的。”  
魔法部长从口袋里拿出一样东西——一个墨绿色的小盒子，大小和一张扑克牌差不多。他手一挥盒子轻轻落在桌面上，“只要按盒子上的开关，我会收到讯号，以最快的速度赶来。”  
“好的，不过我想它派不上用场的。”  
“有备无患。”魔法部长接下来的举动让人冷汗直流，他捡起地面上的书端详着封皮，“麻瓜写的书？他们有什么资格撰写梅林的故事？我猜测里面一定充满了谬误，不值一读。”  
Charles从魔法部长手里抢过书，紧紧抱在胸前，“不管怎样，它是我最喜欢的书。”  
魔法部长把帽子戴回头上，摸摸帽檐，幻影移形消失了。  
Charles关上门长长吐了一口气。  
一下子发生了好多事，Hall完全摸不清头脑，它不安的问道：“我，我用了你的变形墨水。我做错了吗？”  
“不，你做得很好。”

当Charles把那个男人变回原样，他没再挥魔杖，实际上失血过多的他早昏了过去。  
这让Charles对他的治疗容易了很多。  
黑袍男人，哦，Erik Lehnsherr在温彻斯特住了下来。

这天Hall端着托盘走进书房，托盘上放着马铃薯饼和果酱甜甜圈。书房内被装饰一新，天花板换成树林掩映下的夜空，桌面摆着九分枝烛台。  
Erik站在桌边朝Charles伸出手，“你读过我的脑子，知道我没说谎。”  
Erik换了长袍，修剪了头发剃掉胡子，体格也比之前强壮了许多。Hall不由得心底小声感叹，这个家伙看起来还挺英俊的。  
“我当然知道。”Charles走向Erik，他们一齐点亮最后一根蜡烛。“可是你没有证据。在场的人都认定是你做的。别忘了证人一共有三十五人之多，其中还包括五个麻瓜和三个傲罗。”  
“我该怎么办？”Erik眼睛黯淡下来，“难道一辈子困在这里，背负杀害全家人的罪名吗？”  
“相信我，我有能力让任何人都认不出你，甚至让你走进魔法部闲逛一天不被发现。”Charles把手搭在Erik肩上，“至于案子，我会想出办法的。”  
Charles的话有种让人安心的力量。Hall出去的时候Erik也没甩开Charles的手。闪烁的烛光像湖水包裹着他们，他们中流动着一种其他人都无法靠近的气氛。  
这让Hall感到意外。它不知道他们的感情什么时候变得这么要好的。  
对此画像上的Xavier夫人表示，密切监视Erik Lehnsherr，一秒钟也不能松懈。  
在Erik伤好得差不多的时候。Hall认为他终于可以离开了。它抱着换洗床单经过地下室门口却看见了这样一幕。

Charles把一根柏木魔杖递给Erik，“试着攻击我。”  
“我做不到。我不能用魔杖指着我的朋友。”  
“Shaw很可能随时袭击你和我，我们必须试一试。”Charles说，“你应该相信我，我躲得开的。”  
为防止Erik伤到主人，Hall像只小狗一样死死守在门口不敢离开。  
Erik犹豫了一会，后退几步和Charles拉开一段距离，但他还是用眼睛试着询问Charles。  
Charles朝Erik点了点头，“相信我。”  
“Sperpensortia!”  
一道黑色的光芒飞向Charles，Charles轻松闪过，但落地的瞬间脚下还是踩了空。他向后倒去的时候，Erik幻影移形到他身边抱住了他。  
Charles眨了眨眼，闭上了眼睛。Hall看到黑袍男人手指插进了主人的头发，没有犹豫地吻了下去。但是他没忘记挥挥魔杖关上了地下室的门。

更可怕的事情发生在一个寒冷的晚上，Hall准备清理浴室的时候，听到里面传来了一些奇怪的声音。  
它不确定声音是谁发出来的，锁孔施了咒语打不开。于是它把耳朵贴在了门缝上。  
它听到主人的呻吟声，似乎他正经历着痛苦的事情。  
屋内的另一个男人很乐意听见Charles发出这样的声音。早知道这样，Hall一定会在那个男人的晚饭中加入大量的大泡粉，看他还会不会这么得意。  
接着它听到主人的乞求声。“拜托，Erik。”  
梅林的胡子啊，主人从不曾向任何人低头，屋内到底发生了什么。  
“我不会放开你，你是我的。”  
那个黑袍男人说不定用什么方法强迫主人签订了可怕的契约，借此奴役主人。  
很快，Charles发出几声轻声的啜泣。  
黑袍男人一定在用不可饶恕咒折磨主人。Hall再也听不下去，它狠狠地往门上撞去，打算撞开门解救主人。但它触到门的一刹那像撞在一张柔软的网上，立刻把它反弹回地面，一点声音都没发出来。  
小精灵急得大哭起来，在城堡里四处乱转。它不知道该怎么办。Charles解救了被黑巫师奴役的Hall，他是世界上最善良的人。但他遭受伤害时，Hall却救不了他，它感觉自己没用到了极点。  
“别哭了，我可以帮你。”  
Xavier夫人的话让它停下来，它头一次听到她语气这么温和。  
“我有办法让Erik Lehnsherr离开温彻斯特。”  
“我不明白。”小精灵哑着嗓子说道。  
“动动你的脑子。”  
Hall眼泪鼻涕流了一脸，它吸吸鼻子用衣服下摆擦了擦脸，面露不解。  
“提示一下——魔法部长的鼻烟盒。”Xavier夫人忍住恶心说道。

Hall哭着睡着了。第二天清晨它端着早餐走进主人卧室的时候，黑袍男人已经不见了。  
它为Charles做了蒲公英果汁和戈迪根炒蛋，它知道这些对体力恢复很有好处。  
Charles看到Hall进门，从床上坐了起来。他嘴唇红肿，胸膛和侧颈留有不少淤痕，肩膀和锁骨还有被啃咬的痕迹。  
Hall犹豫了一会，“那是Lehnsherr先生干的，对吗？”  
它的主人红了脸，飞快地把长袍套在身上。“放下早餐出去吧。”  
“他弄伤了你。”  
“不是你想的那样。他对我很好。”  
Hall愤怒起来。没有人可以伤害主人，连Xavier夫人在世的时候也不敢。那个男人把主人伤成这样，主人居然还帮着他说话，这真的太悲哀了。  
它要立刻找到那个男人，同他决一死战。

Hall在起居室找到了Erik，它注意到Erik侧颈上也有一个咬痕，长袍的领子只能盖住一半。但它并没有为主人小小扳回一局感到开心。  
Erik看着Hall手中的东西呆住了。  
“你要召唤Shaw？”  
“没错。”  
“冷静下来，把它给我！”  
“绝不！”  
Charles也赶到了起居室，他看到Hall手里的鼻烟盒惊呼道：“Hall！马上把它放下！”  
Hall从来没听过主人用如此严厉的口气讲话，它吓了一大跳，手一抖鼻烟盒掉在地面上。  
咔哒一声鼻烟盒的盖子自动打开，一团绿色的烟雾发出嘶嘶的声音涌出来，气味难闻得像在烤干巨怪的鼻涕。小精灵立刻把它捡起来，可烟雾仍然越变越大，像有生命一样，逐渐显现出一个成年男人的轮廓。  
Erik一只手拉住Charles的手臂往后退，另一只手从长袍中抽出魔杖。“Sebastian Shaw。”  
“我的猜测果然没错。”Shaw微微皱起眉头，“你一直躲在这里。”  
“你追杀我的原因到底是什么？别告诉我为了秩序与法律这种鬼话。”  
“预言。”  
“什么？”  
“Frost夫人去世前曾留下了一条预言——关于我的。你知道她的天赋，她的预言有多么准确，我不能冒险。”Shaw解释，“她预言未来的某一天我会被姓Lehnsherr的人杀死。没办法，为了防止预言成真，我不得不这么做。”  
“我的家人是你杀的？”Erik的牙齿因为仇恨都咯咯作响。  
“嘘，整件事可是头号机密，唯有我一人知晓。”  
“你就不怕被魔法部的人发现吗？”Charles喊道。  
“我当然害怕。”虽然这么说，但Shaw语气中却没有一点恐惧的成分。“所以我要趁着现在杀掉你们。至于魔法部那群蠢货，他们来的时候或许能赶上你们的葬礼。”  
“你Erik Lehnsherr 。”Shaw微笑起来，“将永永远远是一个屠杀了全家的疯子，被巫师们当成睡前故事吓唬小孩子。而你Charles Xavier和你家养小精灵的死不过是Lehnsherr在逃跑路线上犯下的又一桩骇人听闻案子。”  
“我绝不会让你动Charles一根头发。”Erik用身体护住Charles，魔杖指向Shaw，“除非我死！”  
Hall也跟着大喊起来，“我也不准你碰主人一根头发！以及其他头发！”  
Shaw从长袍中摸出魔杖，用食指和中指捏着，魔杖是黑色的，弯弯曲曲，像条骨节扭曲变形的蛇。  
“我该先杀谁呢？这让我太难办了。”  
“你当然可以把他们全部杀掉。”一个洪亮的声音传来，把在场的人都吓了一跳。  
“不过，请先把脚挪开。”  
Shaw四下找寻着声音的来源。最后他的视线定格在了脚下的羊毛地毯上，他用鞋跟蹭了蹭地毯。  
“我受够了！你的鞋底都沾了些什么啊。”地毯大声喊道，“我敢说你一定没有好好的擦洗过靴子。”  
Shaw向后退去，直到地毯边缘外。他的魔杖一直指着Erik。  
地毯摇摇晃晃地站起来，不一会地毯中心浮现出一张肥胖的大脸，接着地毯四角长出了四肢，最后整张地毯变成了一个头发油腻、穿着深褐色长袍的大胖子，他拿出魔杖指着Shaw，神情极其严肃。  
Hall认出他是经常出现在《魔法日报》上的魔法部高级副部长。  
Shaw愣了一秒，但很快恢复了冷静，“Russell，你并不是我的对手。”  
“没错。所以我叫了帮手。”胖男人说道，然后吹了个口哨。  
接着玻璃花瓶从矮桌上跳下来，它变成了一个黑色头发，穿着银灰色长袍的瘦女人，她也拿出魔杖指向Shaw，但眼中却带着深深的歉意。  
Hall记起她是Sebastian Shaw的忠实拥护者。常在《预言家日报》发表一些支持Shaw麻瓜动物化法案的言论。只不过这些文章通常放在广告栏或彩票中奖号码的下面，字号小得用放大镜才能看到。  
花瓶里的一支黄水仙花同时间变成一个头发乱七八糟，个子矮小的老人，他身上穿着破旧的长袍，手里的魔杖也像一支随处折断的小树枝。不过Hall知道，他就是大名鼎鼎的傲罗办公室主任。  
老人对瘦女人报以羞涩的一笑。“抱歉站在你背上那么久。”  
瘦女人哼了一声。“我要被你踩散架了，快把这件事解决掉。”  
“没错。”  
Shaw脸上像被揍了一拳，眼神也变得疯狂，他朝Erik念出咒语，“Avada Ke——”  
突然一个鼻烟盒飞过去狠狠地砸中了Shaw的脑袋，他身体不由得后仰，绿色的光芒打偏射到了天花板上，在上面留下了一道黑色的划痕。  
紧接着五道金色的光芒一齐射向Shaw， Shaw发出一声凄厉的哀嚎，被全身束缚咒捆得结结实实。  
不到半分钟战斗就分出了胜负。  
胖男人站在原地半天没说话，他的额头渗出汗水，脸上带着尴尬的笑容。  
“还有什么事？”Charles问道。  
“呃，我们不想魔法部的名声受到损害。”胖男人用短粗的指头捏住皱巴巴的手帕擦脸，“如果预言家日报的记者们问你一些问题，希望你能暂时保密……”  
Erik失去所有家人，背负罪名。他们却还担心魔法部那可笑的名声。但是Charles什么也不能做，至少现在不能。这几乎是最好的结果，他们还活着，且拥有彼此。

Shaw留给Charles一个恶毒的笑容，仿佛宣告他一定会卷土重来。然后和胖男人一行人一起消失了。  
待所有人离开后，Charles立刻抱住Erik，用一个个吻安抚他，告诉他一切都过去了，“这就是我的计划，还没来得及告诉你。”  
Erik还没有从惊恐中走出来，仍然跟被石化一般站在原地举着魔杖。过了好一会他才缓过神低头回应Charles，吻得又急切又用力，似乎这么做才能从恶梦中挣脱出来。  
“能不能先把我放下来。”一个无奈的声音从墙壁上响起，“我是飞路网管理员Burns ，我被卡住了。”

一天后，Hall和Charles同时出现在四楼Xavier夫人的画像前。  
“我知道你一直很讨厌Erik。”Charles说，“我保证你以后不会再见到他了。”  
“真的吗？”Xavier夫人喜出望外，“你终于把他赶走了？”  
“差不多。Hall，把这幅画遮起来。”  
“什么？你怎么敢？你居然为了那个大头毛怪这么对待我！”

在经历了一场激烈的巫师棋对弈后，Erik抚摸着Charles光裸的后背，“我很奇怪。我和你的曾曾曾祖母连面都没见过。为什么她会如此厌恶我？”  
Erik不在乎任何人的看法，唯一的原因她是Charles最后的亲人。他希望能找到解决方法。  
Charles提不起劲，只想懒洋洋的靠在Erik怀里。  
“大概是为了保住Xavier夫人的名号吧，很久前她为了得到这个名号吃了不少苦头。”  
“什么？”  
他的话让Erik很难理解。  
“没什么，Xavier夫人。”Charles仰头在Erik的锁骨留下一吻，“如果你不喜欢，还可以换成Charles夫人。”

完

旧文存档


End file.
